According to some studies, the volume of information over a network, such as the Internet, is expected to more than triple over the next three years. Data and content is likely to remain the largest percentage of Internet traffic, with the majority of this information being dynamic. Issues of concern with Internet traffic include business to consumer response and order times, the time required to deliver business information to a traveler using a wireless device, and the search for and request of rich media such as music, videos, and so forth. Thus, not surprisingly, a major complaint among Internet users is a lack of speed. Additionally, users' complaints often center on how long it takes to send a web browser request and to receive a response at their computing device using such protocols as the HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP). The amount of Internet traffic and the amount of processing by network devices are also areas of concern. Such issues may further arise where a network device resides between the requesting client and a responding server device. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.